1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrenches and similar mechanical devices having adjustable jaws, or relates to an adjustable wrench device, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench device including two opposed slidable jaw members that enables a user to quickly adjust to various sizes or dimensions by rotating a portion of the wrench device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single wrench or gripping tool having adjustably positionable jaws to grip various sizes or dimensions or diameters of bolt heads, nuts, and other fittings has been a goal of the tool making industry for decades. Various devices have been developed in the past, with these devices having various degrees of success in industry and the marketplace.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,670 to Fossella et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,931 to Fossella et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,607 to Carnesi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,446 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,522 to Carnesi, U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,996 to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,021 to Carnesi disclose several of the typical adjustable wrench devices each comprising two movable or adjustable jaws that are movable or adjustable relative to each other in order to grasp or grip fastener heads or fixtures or nuts or bolts with hexagonal heads of different sizes more tightly therebetween when torque is applied toward the jaws.
Although the adjustable wrench device allows the user to make the necessary adjustments, it includes numerous parts or components that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the workers and that add to the cost of manufacturing the wrench device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable wrench devices.